First Love
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Rogue Cheney is a busy man, a workaholic. He never has time for fun, he never relaxes. His best friend Sting, wants to take him out for his birthday, help him loosen up a little. After much pleading, Rogue reluctantly agrees to go. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_RoLu fic. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. Sorry if I'm not updating my other stories. I will soon. But for now, I'll be writing this, because I have no inspiration for my other stories! But I will continue them/ try to update them! R&R!_

* * *

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! Besides, it's your birthday!"

Sting Eucliffe whined as he shook his best friend, Rogue Cheney.

The raven-haired young man closed his eyes and resisted the urge to strange the annoying blonde idiot. He opened his eyes after a few seconds, feeling slightly calm. He glared at the man in front of him.

"Can't you see I'm busy, Sting?" He gestured to the papers and folders and the scattered pens on his desk.

Sting looked clueless. "So your drawing cartoon characters on paper, big deal..." Rogue sighed again, trying to control the urge to hit his best friend.

"I'm not drawing, you imbecile." He snarled, irritated by the blonde's ignorance. "I need to finish these papers by tomorrow. I'm signing deals for companies. And -"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Sting interrupted. "Have someone else sign the papers for you so we can go out! It's your birthday man, you need to relax so you won't turn into a grumpy old man. Then you won't be able to tell your grandchildren about your life, because you had _no_ life..."

Rogue glared at him, the blonde really knew how to get on someone's nerves. "If I let someone else sign these papers, they might make a mistake. I'm only picking companies that I see are responsible. If I assign this task to someone else, they might _fuck up_. And I _can't_ have that."

Rogue prided himself on being very responsible and serious person for his job, like he was for everything. His job meant the _world_ to him.

Sting tsked, rolling his eyes. "You always think people are gonna mess up." He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Hey... Why don't you let Yukino handle those papers, she's a responsible..."

Rogue sighed, he really wanted to smack the idiot in the head! "Why would I assign this important task to your girlfriend, Sting?"

Sting looked offended. "What? You think she's some lazy, irresponsible, untrustworthy bimbo that you can't entrust your_ precious_ papers to?"

"_What?!_ I didn't say that?" Rogue looked shocked. Sting smirked. "Then let her take care of it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Then we can go out to the club. Midnight, Gray, Rufus, Natsu, Freed, Gajeel and Orga! "

"Where exactly are you bringing me? Why would I accompany you guys to an unknown place?"

"I know where it is..."

"Of course you know where it is!" Rogue hissed. "What I mean is, how come I don't know where we're going?" Sting smirked. "It's a _surprise_, Rogue." He laughed. "Sometimes you're so clueless..."

Rogue stared at him. Was he kidding or something? He tsked. _'He's one to talk...'_

"If I go, will you shut your _big_ trap?"

"Uh... Yeah, sure. Okay!"

"Fine..." Rogue sighed as Sting shouted in delight. "But Yukino better get the job done, or I'll be very dis-" "Okay, okay! Let me call her!" He whipped out his phone and dialled.

"Hey, babe? Are you busy tonight?! No?" Sting grinned widely at his best friend. Rogue groaned. "Do you think you could do something for me? It's really important!"

* * *

"What the fuck is this?"

Rogue stared at the building in front of him, an eyebrow raised. There was a huge marquee that lit up in red lights that read 'Pleasure'.

The guys gave him an _'are__ you kidding me?'_ look. Sting snorted. "What do you think it is, genius? It's a strip club!" Rogue blinked, then began to walk away. "I'm out of here." He wasn't going into a strip club. _'If the presidents of other companies find out I went to a strip club, I'm toast...'_

Sting pulled him back. "Hey! You promised!"

"I thought we were jsut having dinner out, not... This!" He pointed to the strip club. He frowned. "Besides, the music is loud. I can hear it from out here. What more if we go inside?"

Gray and the others laughed. "Don't tell us you're gay, Rogue!"

"Yeah, you need to loosen up, Rogue! Relax! Isn't it nice to be out of that stuffy office for once?" Sting smirked. "You're not gay, are you?"

"No..." He shook his head. _'Why the fuck would they think I'm gay? Just because I don't have time for strip clubs?'_ "Then let's go inside!" Sting dragged the unwilling man into the club. The others smirked and followed.

* * *

"Let's sit here." Sting sat Rogue on a chair. The others sat down, smirking at him. "Don't you have a girlfriend, Sting?"

"Yeah... So?"

Rogue rolled his eyes. 'Moron.' "Won't she be mad once she finds out you're in a strip club?" "I'm not gonna be screwing anyone. I'm only here for _you_." The guys snorted. "Yeah right." Natsu said, laughing.

Sting frowned. "What? It's true!" He folded his arms. "I love her! You'll understand when you have a girlfriend..."

Gajeel smirked. "So moon-faced in love. _Ooooh..._" Sting stuck his tongue out at him. "Shut up, at least I have one!"

Rogue covered his ears._ 'The music in here is too damn loud.' _He glanced at the strippers and the cheering men in disgust. _'So much for a happy birthday...'_

"Hello, I'm Lucy. May I take your order?"

A beautiful girl stood in front of them. She wore a short black shirt that showed off milky legs, a white blouse that showed off her curves, and black boots that almost reached her thighs. Sting's jaw went slack. Gray and Natsu began to salivate. Orga looked dazzled. Freed and Gajeel were too busy looking at stippers on the stage.

"Woah..."

The girl ignored the guys' reactions, and focused her attention on the handsome man in front of her. _'He's cute...' _Rogue stared. The girl in front of him was gorgeous. He sat, paralyzed, as he stared at the angel in front of him.

She had long blonde hair, warm, inviting chocolate-brown eyes, beautiful milky skin. She had long eyelashes, full, pink lips, rosy cheeks and an attractive smile.

His eyes traveled down to her curvaceous body. _'Her body is... Wow...'_ She had nice legs, even thought they weren't long, a nice chest size and the most gorgeous derriere he's ever laid eyes on.

Rogue gulped, and shook his head. He's never been speechless before. And _dazzled_. _'Until now...' _The girl smiled at him. Sting nudged Rogue. "Today's is my man's birthday. His name is Rogue."

Lucy smiled again, and leaned forward, giving a nice view of her cleavage. Rogue felt a tiny blush form on his cheeks.

He tried not to stare at her chest. He began to sweat. The blonde haired beauty giggled at his reaction._ 'How cute...'_

"Well, Happy Birthday, cutie." She leaned closer to him, till their faces were just inches apart. "Is there something you'd like me to do, _Rogue_?" She winked at him.

The guys cheered. Rogue opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She giggled again. Rogue cleared his throat. She had such a nice, sweet voice. _'A voice I'd like to hear screaming my -'_ Rogue shook his head. _'Get a hold of yourself, Rogue. Thinking dirty thoughts already. You've just met the girl!' _

She smiled sweetly, and touched his hand. He froze, the room was suddenly very hot. He bit his lip as she ran her other hand through his hair gently. He felt something move around in his jeans. _'Oh, shit...'_

* * *

_Terrible, I know. Sorry if my grammar's terrible. English is** not** my first language. Next chapter** will** be longer. Er... Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_2nd chapter. A bit longer, just like I promised. R&R!_

* * *

"Oooh... Seems like someone like the cutie in front of him..." Sting teased, amused by his best friend's reaction.

Gray and Natsu snorted. Orga smirked. "Wow... I've never seen Rogue this..._ Dazzled_ before..." Gajeel and Freed finally tore their attention away from the strippers, and smirked at Rogue.

Rogue just stared at Lucy, ignoring his companions' and their stupid remarks. His attention was focused on Lucy and _only_ her.

Lucy smiled flirtatiously. "Is there something wrong, cutie?" Rogue shook his head._ 'Say something, you idiot...' _Lucy traced her finger down his arm. She leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Aren't you thirsty? It's really _hot_ in here..."

Rogue clenched his fists. His eyes darkened with lust. _'What a tease...' _"I'd like a beer..." He finally managed to say, but he had to _force_ the words out. Lucy stood up straight, smiling. "Right away, Ro." She walked away, hips swaying slightly.

Rogue watched her go into the kitchen, his eyes dark with lust. What was she doing to him? Gajeel smirked. _'Wow..._ _The effect she has on him...'_ He shook his head, chuckling.

As soon as she was out of sight, he blinked hard, shaking his head. Sting laughed. He punched Rogue playfully in the arm.

"That was intense, man! I've never seen you this way before!" Rogue glared at Sting. The blonde smirked. "I didn't know you could be... _Human,_ Rogue..." Gray said, suppressing a laugh. Rogue glared at the men in silence. _'I swear I'm gonna kill you, Sting... '_

"This is all your fault, Sting..." Rogue snarled. Sting laughed. "What?" He folded his arms. "You've just met a hottie because of me. A girl you obviously wanna fu-"

He was silenced by a punch to his cheek. Sting held his cheek, glaring at Rogue. "What the _hell_ was that for, man?!"

* * *

Lucy leaned against the wall, clutching on to the menu. She let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe what she had just done!

She bit her lip. That was the first time she's ever flirted with a customer. _'Where did I get the confidence?'_ She closed her eyes as four giggling girls entered the kitchen. _'The way I acted earlier... That wasn't me! I mean it was, but..._ _Where did_**_ that_** _come from?'_

"Hey, Lucy!"

Lucy opened her eyes. She smiled nervously at the four girls in front of her. A petite girl with wild, short blue hair rested her hand against the taller girl's forehead.

"Are you sick or something? Because you look really pale and you're shaking..." Lucy shook her head. "Of course not!" She squeaked. Levy frowned. "Mirajane, _you_ ask her what's wrong, maybe she'll tell you what's wrong..."

A pretty, busty girl with long white hair raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right. What happened, Lucy?" Lucy didn't respond. A girl who looked similar to Mirajane, except she had short white hair and was slightly shorter in height, put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Tell us what's wrong, Luce..." A girl with long, curly blue hair and dark blue eyes pleaded. Lucy smiled. "I'm fine, Juvia, Lisanna." The girls looked unconvinced, doubtful. "Really..." She cleared her throat. "We should get back to work. Before Big Brain explodes... Again."

"But..."

"I'm fine, Lev..." Lucy smiled reassuringly at Levy. She glanced at her watch. "Omigosh!" She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. "I better get this to table three, see you guys later!" Lucy dashed out of the door, relieved to escape. _'If I didn't, I would've been drowned in questions... And I wouldn't have had any answers...'_

* * *

Rogue couldn't move, he still couldn't speak. He just sat, frozen. Sting poked in the arm. He glanced worriedly at Midnight. Who hadn't spoken all night.

He didn't respond. Sting frowned. "Answer me, man! You haven't spoken all night? You were indifferent to the strippers! I mean, why'd you bother coming with us at all?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Relax, Sting... You know he doesn't like to talk..." Freed nodded. "Yeah..." Sting sighed. "Sorry... I guess I'm freaking out because Rogue isn't talking..." Gray laughed. "The girl's presence really had a big impact on him..."

"Sorry it took me so long to get your beer!" Everyone turned their heads to see Lucy, blushing and breathing hard. She set down the bottle of beer in front of Rogue. He stared into her eyes. Lucy bit her lip. _'What happened to all my confidence?' _"Do you need anything else?"

Silence. Lucy frowned. _'Awkward...'_ "Okay then, just call me if you need me..." She rushed back into the kitchen.

* * *

Levy, Mirajane, Juvia and Lisanna had their arms folded when Lucy entered the kitchen. Mirajane eyed at Lucy's red face suspiciously. "So that's why you were acting that way earlier..." Levy said softly. Lisanna giggled.

"No wonder you were all pale and stuff! He's _hot_!" Juvia squealed. Lucy blushed. "What are you talking about?" Mirajane folded her arms, a small smirk on her face. "So that's what this is about.. A guy left you breathless, huh?"

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about..." Lucy said, averting her eyes from the smirking faces. Mirajane took a step towards the blonde. "You know exactly what we're talking about..."

"We saw you with that guy... That cutie!" Levy smiled. "Do you like him or something?" Mirajane rolled her eyes at her sister. Lisanna frowned. "What?"

"Isn't it obvious, Lisa?" Juvia snorted. "Well sorry..." Lisanna grumbled. "Tell us about him, Luce..." Mirajane said. "Why don't you wipe that smirk off your face?" Lucy snapped, annoyed. She hated it when people smirked at her!

Mirajane and Juvia laughed. "Why so tense, Luce? We're not gonna steal him away from you!" Lucy blushed. "That's not what I meant! I - "

Levy put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "You don't need to explain yourself to us, hon..." Juvia nodded in agreement. "We just want to know what his name is ; what he's like..."

"I have no intention of - "

"We know you like him, Luce..." Mirajane smiled. "It's okay... Now, tell us all about him. So we can get his number for you..."

"Who knows you guys might end up having sex tonight!" Levy said cheerfully. Lucy turned crimson. "_Levy!_"

* * *

"We're gonna close up in a few mintues..."

Sting sighed. "Aw man!" He whined. "Rogue didn't even get laid!" The waitress gave him a weird look then left. Rogue hit his friend. "Ow!"

"Baka, does your mouth ever shut?"

"You finally regained the ability to speak! What a miracle!" Sting said happily.

Rogue rolled his eyes. "I did minutes ago! I just didn't want to talk to you, you moron! I was afraid you might embarrass me if I did. Guess I was wrong. It doesn't matter if I speak or not. You'll _still_ humiliate me..."

He stood up and put on his jacket. "Aw! Don't leave now!" Rogue glared at him. "Stop acting like such a baby, you're a grown man for chrissakes!" Natsu hissed.

"Says the man who cries when his favorite character on Naruto died." Gray snorted. Natsu glared at him. "Can we just go?" People were leaving, the music was fading and the strippers were getting ready to leave.

"I wanted you to have a happy birthday, Rogue." Sting looked sad. "I've failed you." Rogue sighed. "I did have a happy birthday, Sting. Thanks." He said sincerely.

"Did any of you guys see Rogue's boner earlier?" Rogue sighed, closing his eyes. Orga punched Natsu. He frowned, rubbing his arm. "What?"

* * *

"Aw! Too bad you didn't get the cutie's number!" Lisanna frowned. Mirajane glanced at her watch. "Well, we better change. It's closing time."

Lucy sighed and stood up. She headed to her dressing room. _'Too bad, indeed...'_

* * *

"Wait guys, I forgot my watch. I must have taken it off earlier while we were drinking..." Sting nodded. "Yeah. We'll we're leaving. Yukino might get mad if I don't make it before twelve."

"Yeah, we gotta go, too... Sorry we have to bail on ya." The guys looked at Rogue sympathetically. Rogue shrugged. "It's fine, go ahead..." He headed inside the club.

"See you tomorrow, Rogue!"

* * *

"You know what guys, you go ahead. I forgot to wash the dishes. It's my turn."

Levy frowned. "Are you sure? You're gonna have to lock up. Then you'll have to go home alone, and there are many perverts out there."

Lucy laughed. "I'll be fine. You guys go ahead, get some sleep." Lisanna bit her lip. "If you're sure..." Lucy smiled. "Positive."

"Well, be careful... There _are_ many perves out there..." Mirajane warned. " And use that pepper spray I bought you if you come across one. See you tomorrow, Luce..." They left. Lucy sat down on one of the chairs. There were no dishes to wash. She just wanted to relax. _'Just some peace and quiet...' _She closed her eyes.

"Is anybody here? You left the door open?" Lucy's eyes snapped open. Her heart began to race._ 'Oh no! An intruder!'_

A young man entered the room. Lucy's eyes widened. _'The guy from earlier! Rogue!' _The guy looked just as surprised as she did. _ 'It's her...'_

* * *

_For people who were expecting a lemon... Sorry, not yet. In the next chapter, yes. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. English isn't my 1st language. Thanks for reading, though!_

_Note : Lucy isn't a stripper. She, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia and Mirajane are waitresses. Just so you know. ^^ Other pairings/Minor pairings will be mentioned in the fourth chapter... Or the next..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry if I only updated now! I was really busy with school! I made this chapter extra long for you guys! 2,318 words! (without author's message). A late Happy Valentine's Day to you all! (Since it's Friday here in the Philippines). Reviews mean a lot! So leave a long one!_

* * *

_"It's you..." Lucy smiled nervously. He didn't respond. "Is there something you need?" Again, no response. He just stared at her. His eyes were dark with desire._

_Lucy gulp. He stalked towards. She began o back away. He kept walking towards her till her back hit the wall._

_He smirked and wrapped and arm around her waist. Lucy looked up at him with fearful brown eyes._

_He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. "You've been such a tease earlier, Lucinda Heartfilia..." He murmured. Lucy's heart skipped a beat._

_'How does he know my full name?' He smirked against her lips. "You must know that I don't like being teased." He chuckled darkly._

_"I guess a punishment's in order..." He said huskily._

_Her eyes filled with confusion. 'What does he mean?'_

_He chuckled again. "What happened to the confident girl who seduced me earlier?" He smirked. "Or am I mistaken? You're not really a vixen... But a shy girl..."_

_She gulped. His grip around her waist tightened and he slammed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise. But she kissed him back, blushing._

_She fisted her hands in his hair as the kiss intensified. He slipped a hand up her shirt. It went up, up,** up**... Till his hand rested on her bra. Then he unhooked it. _

* * *

"_Agh!_"

Lucy sat up, sweat pouring down her face, her heart was pounding. She wiped the sweat away from her face. _'I had a dream about **him**!'_

She blinked, then rubbed her sleepy eyes. She was still in the bar. She glanced at her watch._ 'Eight o'clock in the morning...'_

_'I can't believe I dreamed about **him**!' _She blushed._ 'And about him kissing me and... He was about to -'_ She shook her head, blushing harder. _'I can't believe I dreamed about him doing those stuff... To me...' _She rested her forehead against the cool surface of the table.

"Lucy, is that you?"

Lucy lifted her head up. Levy stood in front of her, eyes wide. Lucy groaned. "What are you doing here, Luce?" She frowned. "You didn't go home?"

"I fell asleep..."

"Okay..." She bit her lip as she stared at Lucy's messy hair, her tired brown eyes. The dark circles under her eyes. Levy's frown deepened. "You look _really_ tired, Luce. What time did you go to sleep?"

Lucy yawned. "I don't know..." She rubbed her eyes. "Why are you here?" She glanced at her watch. "It's only eight... Doesn't the club open up at seven o'clock... At _night_?" She gave Levy a weird look. "Which is, later..."

Levy gave a small smile. "Yeah... But..." She blushed. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm meeting someone here..." She blurted out. Lucy's eyebrow remained raised. Levy blushed harder. "I know, I know. I'ts very unlikely of me to meet someone, "date" someone, but - "

"Whoah, whoah. I never said it was unlikely of you to have a date or boyfriend or something like that. It just seems unlikely of you to meet a guy in secret." Lucy smiled. "So... Who is he? Where'd you meet him? _When_ did you meet him?"

Levy smiled shyly and sat on one of the chairs beside Lucy. "Well... I didn't go home right away last night..." She giggled softly. "I told the girls to go ahead, they didn't want to, of course, but I begged them to and said I would be alright."

"Okay."

"The reason why I wanted them to go ahead was because I had a craving for chocolate-doughnut with sprinkles... And a doughnut shop was still open." Lucy stared at her, an 'you must be joking', look on her face. Levy frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Continue."

"So yeah, I had a craving for chocolate doughnuts and I went to the Doughnut Shop to get a dozen. So I bought some, then went outside and I bumped into a guy!"

Lucy nodded. "And?"

"And then I apologized. Thank goodness I didn't drop my doughnuts! He lost something though, his cigarette he was smoking."

Lucy rolled her eyes, laughing. "Just get to the point, Levy."

Levy pouted. "I'm getting there!" She folded her arms. "Sheesh... Anyway, when I looked up I was... Stunned." She smiled at the memory. "He was really tall. I mean really, really,_ really_ tall. He had a lot of piercings and tattoos. And long, spiky hair."

She stopped talking when she saw Lucy's face. The blonde's mouth was open and her eyes were the size of saucers. "What?"

"I never thought, I mean..." She shook her head. "I don't know what to say." Levy frowned. "What's wrong? What did I say?"

Lucy shook her head again, a small smile on her face. "I never thought you'd be interested in... Guys like..." She laughed. "Never mind, I'll have to see him first before I actually judge him." Levy blushed.

"Well, he was handsome! To me, at least. Anyway, he had dark eyes. And his smirk was 'dark'! And he wore dark clothes. He's like a biker guy! Except he's not old and dirty and disgusting. Well, he is kinda dirty, but in a good way, not in a disgusting, perverted old-man kind of way." Levy shook her head, blushing.

"I'm babbling. What I mean to say, is that he's handsome and I like him. And last night, after I bumped into him, we flirted, then I asked him to meet me here."

Lucy clapped. "Nice! When is he coming? Is he picking you up for a date or something? Or are you guys gonna stay here?"

"Date."

Lucy nodded. "Okay. Make sure he doesn't try anything funny on you. or I'll kill him." Levy nodded, giggling. Lucy sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me. I told you stuff!"

Lucy sighed. "Alright, alright. I dreamt of Rogue last night." Levy stared at her for a few seconds, then she squealed. "Oh! _Oh!_" She giggled. _"Ooooh!_ You have a crush on him, don't you? No! That's a silly question! Of course you do! From the moment you saw him! You were love-struck!"

Lucy turned red. "I am not!"

"You are! You _totally_ are! You totally like - "

"Levy?"

Lucy and Levy turned their heads towards the owner of the deep voice. Both of them blushed. Lucy because the guy was staring at them, an amused look on his face._ 'Must be weird to see two girls shouting at each other in an empty club!'_

While Levy was blushing because of her crush on him. "G-Gajeel! You're here!" Gajeel took a seat next to her. "Yeah... I am..." Lucy squinted at him. Then her eyes widened. She recognized him!

_'He was one of Rogue's companion last night!'_ Lucy smiled. She could tell by the look on his face, that he recognized her, too. Levy smiled at Lucy.

"Lucy, this is Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox." Lucy glared at her. Levy stared at her, an innocent look on her face. Lucy glared harder. Levy sighed.

"Gajeel, do you think you could wait outside for me?" Gajeel smirked. "Sure thing, shrimp." Levy pouted. "I told you not to call me that!" He chuckled, shaking his head, as he walked out the door. Levy turned her attention back to Lucy, and smiled nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me he was the guy from last night?"

Levy smiled sheepishly. Lucy sighed. "Well?" "Well, because I knew you'd react like this!" Lucy frowned. "Well, of course! He's big and danger - "

"He is not! He may look like dangerous, but really, he's a huge marshmallow in the inside!" Lucy rolled her eyes. "You've just _met_ him! You can't assume that!"

Levy glared at her. "Well, you can't assume he's dangerous because of his appearance. _You've_ just met him, too." She said childishly, folding her arms. Lucy sighed, giving up.

"Fine, fine. Just make sure he doesn't try anything funny on you, or I'll kill him." Levy nodded happily. "Okay, okay!" She stood up and gave Lucy a bear hug. "I'll see you later, Luce!" She said, skipping out the door. Lucy sighed. _'Guess I'm alone again...'_

* * *

"Heeeey, Rogue, heeeey!"

Rogue glanced up from the papers he was signing, annoyed. "What do you want now, Sting?" The blonde smiled and took a seat next to him. "I know you can't forget Lucy."

"Yukino didn't finish signing the papers."

"Don't change the subject, you can't forget about Lucy. There was a spark between you guys last night."

"Yukino didn't finish signing the papers, so I have to finish them now."

Sting folded his arms. "Will you stop talking about those _stupid_ papers! And acknowledge the fact that you and Lucy had 'something' last night! A connection..."

Rogue averted his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Sting frowned. "Pffft. Yeah right. The effect she had on you..." He shook his head. "You were all speechless and stuff. Freakin' hilarious." Rogue didn't respond.

"See? Just the mention of her makes you speechless and all weird." He smirked. "So_ un_-Rogue of you." No response. Sting smiled. "I know! Let's go back to that club! So you'll get to see her again! And maybe ask her on a date! What do you say, Rogue?"

No response. Sting glanced at his best friend. He was just staring at the table, a solemn expression on his face. Sting nodded.

"Yeah, we're going."

* * *

"Where's Levy? It's almost eight! Big Brain will go nuts if he finds out Levy's not here!"

Lisanna glanced at Lucy. The blonde sat in a corner,a frown on her face. Lisanna approached her. "What's wrong, Luce?" Lucy shook her head. "Nothing."

Mirajane put her hands on her hips. "Tell us, Lucy." Juvia nodded in agreement. "Is it because you slept here last night? Juvia knows you did."

Mirajane's eyes widened. "You _slept_ here? " Mirajane frowned. "What happened to washing dishes and going home right away?" Lucy groaned. "So? I slept here, big deal."

"Juvia knows that Lucy dreamt of Rogue last night." The blue-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Is Juvia right?" Lucy nodded. "How do you know?"

"Juvia just knows. Because Juvia's a _genius_." Lucy laughed. "Now, tell Juvia why you slept here." Lucy shrugged. "I just fell asleep. I don't know how, or when. But when I woke up, I was still here."

Mirajane nodded. "Uh-huh. And did Erza call you?" Lucy's eyes widened. "Erza..." Erza was her best friend. They both lived in the same apartment. Lived together. Lucy groaned. She knew that the redhead would blast her as soon as she got home. Erza was very protective of Lucy. And she was a very strict person.

Mirajane smirked. "That's right. Erza called me because you wouldn't answer her calls." Lucy gulped. "My phone was on silent."

"I didn't know you slept here. Then Erza called me at two in the morning, saying you weren't home yet. Boy, was she pissed. I thought you were just late, knowing how you love to do chores, I thought you cleaned the place, then I find out you slept here."

Lucy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." Mirajane shrugged. "Apologize to Erza." Lucy shuddered. She knew how short-tempered Erza was. She sighed. She was in for it now.

* * *

"We're here! Finally here! I know you can't wait to see your sweetheart!"

Rogue frowned. "Can I go home?" Sting punched him in the arm. "No!" He shouted. "You cannot go home until you ask her out on a date!" People who passed by gave the blonde a weird look, others stopped and stared.

"Alright, alright! Just shut up!" He hissed. Sting smiled. "That's the spirit!" He dragged Rogue inside. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

"Let's take this table." Sting seated Rogue on a chair. Sting sat down beside his best friend. "Now let's just sit back and relax. When you see her, call her over."

Rogue sighed. He couldn't believe he was being made to do this.

* * *

Lucy brushed the wrinkles from her skirt and headed out the door. People were filling the club, more strippers were coming out and dancing, the music was getting louder.

She sighed and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. Her eyes scanned the room to see if Levy arrived yet. Her eyes widened as she spotted a blonde and a handsome raven-haired man. She squinted. Then her eyes widened! She recognized them!_ 'Rogue and his best friend...' _

Her heart began to pound. _'What do I do? What do I do?' _She didn't want to face him, not after the dream she had of him! _'I know, I should just walk away, hide...' _She nodded, satisfied with her plan. She began to head towards the kitchen.

* * *

Sting frowned. "Where is she?" His eyes scanned the room. He spotted a girl with long blonde hair. Lucy! She was heading towards the kitchen. "Lucy!" He shouted.

"Lucy, HEY, Lucy!"

* * *

Lucy shut her eyes._ 'Oh no... He saw me...' _"LUCY!" She turned around. Sting was waving at her, a big grin on his face. Rogue sat next to him, a dark look on his face. He stared at her. She gulped. His stone gaze was freaking her out!_ 'Does he know that I dreamt of him?'_ She shook her head._ 'No... That's impossible...'_

"LUCY!"

People were beginning to stare at Sting. Lucy wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt. She slowly walked towards their table, her heart pounding. _'Lord help me...'_

* * *

_I know I promised a lemon, but I'm still working on it. It's a bit hard. I have to write in a notebook then transfer it here. Because I blush when I write on the computer in Notepad/ Microsoft Office Word. Don't ask why I blush. i just do. I'm pretty sad my crush didn't acknowledge me on V Day. Anyway, thanks for reading! Till next time! Don't forget to **REVIEW**! (It doesn't need to be a super long/long review. Just let me know you're there, reading.__  
_

_Note : I will not explain why I'm updating my other stories. You guys know why._

_And... English isn't my 1st language, so don't complain about my grammar. So you guys know one minor pairing here. Gajeel X Levy. Others you will find out soon._

_And... Don't complain about the lemon I will post soon. Don't expect it to be great. I'm not really good with lemons. Since my grammar sucks and all. I'm only in high school. A nerdy, 'loner', one of those geeky kind of teenagers. Or so I've been told. So... Yeah. Don't expect much. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey sweetie! Long time no see!"

Lucy forced a smile. She laughed nervously. "Yeah..." All the while Rogue glared at her. Sting smiled hugely. "Have a seat, beautiful."

"I really shouldn't - "

"I insist."

Lucy sat down. "She might get in trouble, you idiot." Rogue said coldly. Sting waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, she won't... Will you, Lucy?"

Lucy wanted to say 'yes', but she would be lying. Big Brain liked it when the girls familiarized with customers. He liked it when they treated customers like family. It brought in more customers and more importantly, money.

So Lucy just shook her head. Sting smiled at Rogue. "See? She won't get into any trouble." He winked at Rogue.  
Rogue ignored him. Sting laughed and nudged Lucy. "He's on his period today..." He whispered. "So excuse him if he's rude."

Lucy stifled a laugh as Sting made a funny face._ 'What a charmer...' _She thought, blushing as she gazed into his dark eyes.

"Can I get a drink?"

Lucy and Sting turned their heads towards Rogue. Sting smirked. _'So he finally talks...' _Lucy frowned. He finally spoke, but his voice was stiff, like he forced the words to come out of his mouth. She stared him.

He looked tense, eyes dark, a scowl on his face. Lucy cleared her throat and stood up. "Sure. What can I get you?" Rogue's fists clenched. "A beer..."

Lucy nodded and rushed to the kitchen. Sting slapped Rogue's back as soon as Lucy disappeared behind the kitchen doors. "Why so tense, Rogy?"

"Don't call me that..." Rogue hissed. Sting watched as his best friend ran a hand through his hair. A sure sign he was annoyed. "I'm _not_ tense." Sting shook his head, then grinned.

"You're jealous!" Rogue raised an eyebrow. Sting smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." He chuckled. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." The raven-haired man frowned in response. "You're jealous because she was staring at me all in love and stuff. And that drove you nuts inside because you want her to look at you that way... You and only you."

The blonde smiled. "Am I right?" Rogue tsked. "Yeah right." It was true, but he wasn't going to admit that to Sting. Or anyone else. He frowned. The way she looked at his idiot best friend annoyed him. And he didn't know why. Rogue shook his head. _'Maybe it's just work. Driving me nuts...' _

"I wonder what happened to flirty Lucy. She was so confident and flirtatious before. Now she's all shy..." Sting smiled. "Don't matter anyway, as long as you get to see her, right Rogue?"

The man grunted in response. Sting grinned. "Yeah... I know how you feel..."

* * *

Lucy hurriedly opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. She leaned against the fridge, sighing. _Why_ did he have to come back? She didn't want him back. Sort of...

Because he made her nervous, he made her lose focus. Especially with that chilling gaze of his. _'That cold gaze...' _Lucy shivered. Why did he stare at her like that? Did she do something wrong? Did she say something wrong? The confused blonde shook her head.

She hoped not. She sighed and went out to serve Rogue his beer.

* * *

"Oh! She's coming!"

Sting smirked as Lucy walked towards them, clutching the beer. He could tell Lucy was nervous. And a bit afraid. He didn't blame her. He would be too, if Rogue's cold gaze was pinned on him. Sting nudged Rogue. "Stop looking so mean and scary." He whispered as Lucy sat down. "You're scaring her."

Rogue rolled his eyes, but complied. Sting glanced at his best friend. The raven-haired man's face was stoic now. Sting tsked. Typical Rogue.

"Ahem." Lucy smiled and set the beer in front of Rogue. He tensed up again, grabbing the beer. "Thanks..." He said through clenched teeth. Lucy's eyes widened. Sting coughed and elbowed Rogue.

"_What?_" He hissed. "Relax..." He whispered. Rogue sighed and took a sip of his beer. How could he relax? He couldn't. Not with Lucy around. She... Made him feel strange. Strange feelings...

"So..." Sting said, breaking the awkward silence. "How's it going, Lucy?" Lucy smiled, relieved. "Oh fine. Things are normal. I sleep, eat, go to work. That's all." Sting laughed. "Yeah. I do that, too." He grinned. "So... You taken?" Rogue almost spit out his drink._ 'Stupid ass...'_ He thought. _'You don't just ask someone that... She's gonna flake for sure...'_

But to his surprise, Lucy just laughed. "I'm not taken at the moment." She fluttered her eyelashes. "Why?" She said flirtatiously. "Are you?" Sting laughed. "Yeah. I have the most beautiful girl, Yukino." He smiled. "Not that I'm saying you're not gorgeous, Lucy."

Lucy giggled. Rogue slammed his beer on the table. Both blondes stared at him in surprise. He looked angry. His nostrils were flared, his fists clenched. "Dude..." Sting frowned. "Are you alright man?" Rogue stood. "I'm fine." He hissed as he went outside.

Lucy gulped. What was his problem? "Don't worry." Sting smiled reassuringly. "He'll be fine. He... just needs some air." Lucy nodded, speechless.

* * *

Rogue stomped outside, fists clenched. He leaned against the cement wall. Seeing Lucy and Sting flirt made him so pissed! And he didn't know why... He closed his eyes, sighing.

He had a feeling he didn't only lust for her... He... _liked_ her. Sting and the guys were right. He did _like_ her. A lot. And he barely knew anything about her. He sighed. He couldn't help it. She was just so.. Beautiful. And innocent-looking, and innocent and sweet.

There was something about her that made him feel warm inside. Ever since that night in the bar, on his birthday, ever since he met her... He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't forget. She was always on his mind, in all his thoughts. The thought of her made him lose concentration when he was working.

"Hey..."

A soft said, breaking him out of his thoughts. Rogue's eyes snapped open. He immediately tensed. Lucy was in front of him, blushing. "Are you alright?" She asked shyly. Rogue didn't respond, he couldn't speak. He blinked. Hard. _'Talk, you idiot...'_

"Uh, yeah." He managed to force out. Lucy took a step closer towards him, she gently took his hand. And Rogue almost stopped breathing. Lucy looked up at him, warm brown eyes shimmering. "It's just... You didn't seem okay earlier. And... I was a bit worried." She blushed.

"Since you're our customer and all. And we have to treat them like family. Not that I'm doing it because I have to, I want to..." She babbled, blushing. Rogue stared at her lips, his eyes darkening. _'Sweet, pink, soft lips...' _"And so I just wanted to check up on you, because I- _mmmmmph._"

Rogue cut her off by slamming his lips on her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Lucy blushed, not knowing what to do. Then her eyes began to close, and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rogue grip around her waist tightened, she tasted so sweet, her lips soft like he imagined they would be. He slipped his hands in her shirt, just ready to -

"Hey Rogue are you - _woaaaaah!_" Lucy pulled away from Rogue, blushing and breathless. She turned to see Sting. He stared at them, eyes huge as saucers. Rogue growled, pulling Lucy to his chest. His eyes were dark, full of lust. Lucy buried her face in his chest, blushing hard._ 'I just kissed Rogue!' _

Sting just stared, surprised. He didn't know Rogue had it in him. Well he knew his best bud wanted Lucy, but he never thought he'd lose control in _public_. Sting cleared his throat, a bit frightened by the cold, irritated gaze his friend was giving him. Sting finally managed to say something.

"Am I... interrupting something?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sting began to regret asking that stupid question at all at the look on his best friend's face. He looked positively terrifying right now, his crimson eyes darker than usual. And his feral gaze was pinned directly on Sting. The blonde gulped and wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans.

Maybe now was the time to leave.

"Um... I'm gonna... Go now..." He started to head back inside the club. "Have fun, you two!" He called as the door shut. Lucy bit her lip, face still buried in Rogue's chest. She did not know what to do right now. Rogue just kissed her. _Kissed_ her. And she was feeling very nervous and... Giddy.

She bit her lip harder. Should she look up and then they would continue kissing? Or should she keep her face buried in his chest and wait for him to make a move?

"Lucy..." Rogue said huskily. Lucy looked up, blushing. Her heart skipped a beat at the look on his face. His crimson eyes were dark, a smirk on his face. "Y-yes?" His hold around her waist tightened. "Do you know how long I've wanted you?" He whispered in her ear.

"How long I've been holding back?" She shivered. "I-I don't know..." Rogue smirked, rubbing her back with a hand. "What happened to the flirty, confident Lucy I met on the night of my birthday?" She blushed harder. "Well?"

"I... I don't know..." She looked up at him, brown eyes shimmering with innocence. "What happened to the silent, cold, serious Rogue?"

"He's not here tonight..."

Lucy shivered at his words, at the dark tone of his voice. Rogue smirked down at the blushing, slightly trembling girl in his arms. He felt like he was going insane. All he felt right now was lust. Powerful lust. All he wanted to do was bring her home and make her scream his name till dawn.

He didn't feel like himself right now. He felt free, and lustful. He wanted nothing more than to take this girl in his arms in his bed. He wanted nothing but the girl in his arms. _Lucy... _

Lucy inhaled and exhaled, her eyes glittering with want, not knowing what to do next. It was obvious Rogue wanted her, and she wanted him too, but... She didn't know if she wanted to do... _It _with him. She didn't want a one night stand. "W-where do we go next? W-what do we-"

"My place..." He whispered, he lead her to his car. Lucy admired it for a moment. It was a black Mercedes-Benz, with tinted windows. "Oh... Wow..." She said softly, forgetting for a moment that she and Rogue were feeling... Lustful. She gently ran her fingers over the hood. "So pretty... And clean."

Rogue just stared at her, impatient. There was a uncomfortable feeling down in his lower region. He opened the car door open for her. Lucy blushed and got in. _'This is it...'_ She inhaled and exhaled. Rogue closed the door and got into the driver's seat.

She closed as her eyes the car began to move.

* * *

"_Skin like crystal... Shreds through my skin... Makes me bleed..._"

Lucy eyes snapped open and she sat up. Her head hurt. Al lot. She held it, and winced. There was a small bump on the back of her head. _'What happened? Where am I?' _She blinked._ 'And where is that music coming from?'_

She looked around, heart racing. _'Where I am?' _She was on a bed, in a strange room. _'I must be in Rogue's room... But... Where is he? And how'd I get on this bed?' _She hopped off the bed and admired the room for a moment.

It was beautiful room. Dark blue walls, maroon curtains, a comfortable-looking armchair facing the windows, a glass coffee table, a beautiful oak cabinet. She stepped outside the room and gasped. This place was truly a palace. She stepped into the living room and went to admire the wide flat screen TV.

"You're awake..."

Lucy turned around, and blushed when she saw Rogue, holding a small plate with a steaming cup of tea on it. "U-uh.. Yeah..."

"Here..." He set the cup of tea on the wine table beside him. He turned off the radio, and the music stopped. "Drink this, it's supposed to make you feel better." He gestured to her head. Lucy nodded. "Thank you..." She gently took the cup into her hands and drank slowly. _'Green tea...' _

She set the cup back down on the table. "So... What happened?"

"You don't remember?" She shook her head, blushing. She did. But she wanted to hear him say it. "Well, you went outside and slipped on something and hit your head. You were unconscious so I carried you to my car... And brought you here..."

Lucy blushed. "T-thank you..." She looked down, mortified. So all that stuff with Rogue kissing her and Sting freaking out was just a dream! "Um... Where's Sting?"

"He went home..."

Lucy nodded. She stood up, head pounding and legs wobbly. "I should.. I should go..." Her voice was shaky. She just wanted to go home and sleep. She didn't want to be alone with Rogue. Something about being alone with made her feel nervous and another feeling she couldn't describe. "No..."

Lucy looked up startled by his dark tone. "W-what?"

"You need to rest. You're too weak to go out..."

"Why don't you just bring me home? P-please..."

"... It's late already..."

Lucy gulped. "B-but Erza might worry..." Rouge stared at her for a while, then said "Tomorrow morning. Early morning, if you want." She sighed, then nodded. She took out her phone from her pocket and called Erza.

* * *

"You'll sleep here... In the guest room..."

Lucy nodded. "Thanks..." It was a beautiful room, almost identical to Rogue's, except the walls were dark brown and the curtains were peach. "Everything you need is in the bathroom. And here..." He handed her a shirt. "You can wear this, in case you don't want to sleep in your... Uniform."

"Thank you..."

She called as he left the room. She sighed and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

Lucy's eyes snapped open, and she groaned into the darkness. It was the third time she woke up tonight. She glanced at the clock beside her. Eleven in the evening. She sighed. She just couldn't sleep properly. Was it because she was in Rogue's house?

She sat up. _'I need a glass of water...' _She went into the kitchen and reached for a cup. It was high up in the cupboard. She reached for one, then all of them wobbled and fell down, crashing. Lucy screamed as the glass shattered onto the floor.

She stepped way from the broken glass._ 'Oh no...' _

"What's going on?" Rogue rushed into the kitchen, in nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers. He examined the shards of glass. Lucy blushed. "I'm so sorry."

"Are you... Alright?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine."

He grabbed a broom and dustpan from the closet and swept up the mess. Lucy watched him, shaking and feeling very embarrassed. After all the shards were swept and dumped into the trash can, he faced her. "How did this happen?"

Lucy turned crimson. "I-I couldn't sleep and I was thirsty so I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. But the cups were too high up and I couldn't r-reach -" She looked down. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "It's fine..." She looked up at him, brown eyes watery. He looked down at her, and instantly regretted doing so. She was wearing nothing but his t-shirt. The shirt really showed off her legs and chest. And her derriere. His eyes darkened. Damn it. He needed to turn away.

"Well... Good night..." He began to walk away. "Wait..." A soft hand held his wrist. He froze, and tensed. If she didn't let him go now, he might lose control and... He shook his head. Rogue turned to face her. "I..." She stepped towards him.

She blushed, looking up at him. "Do you..." Her brown eyes shimmered. And she bit her lip. Rogue growled. That was it. He pushed her up against the wall and slammed his lips against her. Lucy's eyes began to close and she kissed him back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

* * *

Don't kill me. Yes, the Rogue-Lucy kiss outside the club was just a dream. I had to make it a dream because Rogue seemed too OOC. But don't worry, this kiss isn't. He's more 'Rogue' here. Warning, lemon in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

_Drumroll please. The much awaited lemon._

_**Warning** : Overuse of the word soft. And moan and blush and smirk and a few others._

_Much blushing and smirking._

_And... This is not a horribly **dirty** lemon. It's a bit clean, a bit soft. Sorry if it wasn't what you expected. I'm not really good at lemons. But don't worry... There will be much more in the following chapter. It'll be... Dirtier... And... You know what I mean... Enjoy._

* * *

Rogue pulled back from the kiss, and stared directly into Lucy's innocent, lust-filled, shimmering brown eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked huskily, his own eyes dark with lust. She nodded shyly, cheeks a faint pink. He gave her a small smile and carried her to his bedroom.

He gently tossed her onto his bed and climbed on top of her. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. She pulled away after a few seconds, face red, out of breath. Rogue gently slid off his boxers and his shirt off of her, leaving her in her white undergarments.

He took a moment to stared at her body, admiring her soft, gentle curves, and her soft, pale skin. Lucy blushed and looked away. He sighed gently and rested his forehead against hers. She stared into his crimson eyes. "Do you really want to do this, Lucy...? Are you sure you're..._ Ready?_" She sighed. _'How sweet... He's concerned...' _Lucy nodded, and giggled softly.

"Of course..." She said, smiling. He nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor. Then he bent his head down to her neck and began to press gentle kisses on it. Lucy closed her eyes and moaned quietly at the feel of Rogue's lips on her neck. After a few minutes of pressing kisses to her neck, he pulled away to stare at her breasts.

Lucy's face immediately turned red, and she covered them with her arms, embarrassed. "I want to see you..." He whispered. Lucy shook her head, cheeks burning. "I-I-... I'm not ready for that, yet. I want to wait till... Till we..." She hugged herself tighter. "Till we're... _Close_..." She whispered. "Alright..." He smiled. "I understand."

They needed to take things slow. And he was glad to comply, they'd be more... _adventurous _when they were closer, when they knew each other better. He wanted to get to know her more before he did anything like that with her. "Then..." He smiled again. "What would you _like_ me to do?" Lucy blushed.

"I, uh... I want us to... Make..." Her voice trailed off as her ears turned bright red. "Um... _Make love_.." She said quietly. He smirked, his eyes gleaming with desire. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Lucy blushed and pulled away as she felt something rock-hard press against her center.

"What?"

"I feel something h-hard pressing against my -" She stopped and turned red. He smirked. "W-what is _it_?" Rogue laughed softly. "You mean this?" He pressed his erection harder into her covered womanhood, then began rubbing it against her.

"_Eeeeeek!_"

She pushed him away. He stifled a laugh as her eyes widened at the sigh of the bulge in his boxers, her face turning a brighter shade of red. "It's... _Huge_..." He smirked and pulled her into his arms. "Thanks..." He said. "How about you, love?" He whispered huskily, slipping his fingers into her silky undergarments. She squeaked as his fingers brushed her womanhood.

She forcibly pushed his hand away from her womanhood, not wanting him to do any more with it. Her smirked and pulled his hand out of her underwear, out of her grip. His smirk widened as he examined his fingers, which was glistening with her essence. "You're wet..." He murmured. Lucy pinkened as she watched him lick his fingers. "Can we just... make love already?"

He laughed. "Alright..." He said, scooping her into his arms and sliding off her panties with ease. "We can play another time..." He tossed her underwear to the floor. Lucy reddened at the sight of his huge member. _'I'm gonna get a fever with all this blushing I've been doing...' _

Rogue smirked. "Like what you see, beautiful?" It was unlike him to be so proud and boastful, but he couldn't help but show off to the innocent blonde beauty in his arms. "It's h-huge..." She shuttered, eyes shut tight. "W-will it even fit?" He kissed her forehead, then lay his against hers. "Of course... Are you ready?"

She nodded. He took in a deep breath and thrust quickly inside of her, breaking her seal. Lucy screamed in pain, holding on to Rogue tight. The raven-haired man's heart skipped a beat. He hoped she wasn't hurt _too_ bad. Tears slipped from the petite blonde's eyes, sobs of pain escaping from her lips.

Rogue wiped her tears away, whispering sweet apologies to her. "Shh... It's okay... It'll go away, I promise." Lucy nodded, closing her eyes, trying to ignore the pain in her lower regions. Rogue tried not to move, tried to stay still as possible inside of her, not wanting to increase the pain she felt.

"I'm okay now..." Lucy said after a few moments of silence. He looked very concerned, and like _he_ was in pain. "Are you sure?" Lucy smiled as he wiped away the last of her tears. "Sure... Positive..." He looked unconvinced. "Alright then..." He said, though there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I'm okay, really, Rogue. You can move now." Rogue nodded, then cautiously pulled out and gently thrusted back in. Seeing that his actions didn't hurt her, he pulled out again then slammed back in. Lucy let out a soft, breathy moan. He smirked. He began to thrust slowly.

Lucy closed her eyes. She felt_ something, _it no longer hurt when he thrusted, it actually felt-

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Lucy nodded. Rogue gave a small smile and gripped her hips, going deeper inside of her, preparing himself. He was about to lose control, he's been waiting for a long time. he began to thrust faster, earning himself loud moans. "R-Rogue, _please!_" He knew exactly what she wanted, he wanted it badly too, but _he_ was _in control_ and he wanted to hear her say what she wanted from him.

"Tell me what you want, Lucy..."

"I-I-," SHe blushed. "I want you to go faster..." She said quietly. He smirked. _'Finally...' _He began with a slow, steady pace, teasing her. Lucy gripped onto his shoulders, whimpering. "Rogue, _please_." He almost stopped immediately. Lucy whimpered in protest. "Rogue, please."

He chuckled darkly and obeyed, going faster. Lucy closed her eyes, moaning. "_Rooooogue..._" He gripped her hips tight, going deeper inside of her. "Oh Rogue!" She wrapped her legs around his waist. "_Fuck..._" He groaned as he increased the speed of his thrusting. The bed shook violently, the headboard thumping against the wall repeatedly.

Lucy moaned loudly, feeling something build up in her. Rogue thrusted as fast as he could inside of her, trying to find her special spot. Lucy let out a scream, gripping his sweaty black locks with one hand. She bit her lip, embarrassed by her loud moans and screams.

Rogue growled, stopping his actions . "_Don't..._" He hissed. "I want to hear you." Lucy blushed. Rogue winked and kissed her hard. She screamed as he continued his thrusting. Rogue smirked._ 'Found it...' _Lucy urged him to go as fast as he could, he had hit something in her that made her feel absolutely _good_.

"_Aaaaaah..._"

She moaned loudly as he continued to hit her special spot. Her hold around his neck tightened. "R-Rogue I-I feel, I-" He kissed her. "I know..." He smirked. "Be _patient_, beautiful." Lucy shook her head, she needed some sort of _release_. "_A-ah! Rogue, I n-need... Please..." _He nodded. Time to get serious. "Wrap your legs around me... Tighter..."

She complied, burying her face in his shoulder. He went as fast and deep as he could, repeatedly hitting her spot hard. "_Aaah! Aaaah! Aaaaaah!_"

_'So close... Just a few more...' _

"**_ROGUE!_**"

Lucy screamed, closing her eyes and releasing. Rogue thrusted a few more times, then let out a loud groan. "_Fuck..._" He muttered, releasing. He pulled out of her after a few seconds, and lay beside her, tired. Lucy sighed in exhaustion and content. Rogue smiled and pulled her into his arms.

Lucy snuggled in his chest, and fell asleep with a small smile on her face. Rogue lay his chin on her soft blonde hair. He was the luckiest guy in the world. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and drifting into sleep.

* * *

_I'm sorry? :3_


End file.
